Many computer systems and other electronic devices are controlled by firmware. Firmware, for example, may be software that is designed for and/or embedded in a particular type of hardware, and may provide low-level control of the hardware. Thus, firmware is an essential component of many electronic devices. In some cases, firmware may be initially loaded on an electronic device during the manufacturing stage, and firmware may also be updated during the lifecycle of an electronic device. Accordingly, there is a demand for an efficient and secure mechanism for loading firmware on electronic devices.